Pokemon: Hollow Meaning
by snake-eaterpatriot7
Summary: An epic battle rages in the land of Kanto, as strange people start to appear and bizarre monsters known as "Hollows" attack. This beloved region is corrupted by darkness and violence in this epic cross-over as people from multiple universes fight.
1. Chapter 1

Pokemon: Hollow Meaning

Chapter 1: The Set-up

Author's note: I do not own Pokemon or any of the other shows or games I borrow characters from, although I think that that is assumed. By the way, this chapter is gonna be pretty boring. I needed a chapter kind of to set up the scene. Sorry.

"Ten years it has been. Ten years", said Misty, a red haired girl sitting at the table in a small blue room, sipping a cup of tea.

"Yes, it has been a long time", said Brock, a dark man with brown spiky hair and really squinty eyes. He was sitting on the opposite side of the table.

"Back when Brock and I left Kanto to explore the world", said Ash, a man with black spiky hair. He was sitting next to Brock. "I was so young, so adventurous. I'm glad that I went on those adventures and made all of those friends I did". He looked up. "Great way to spend your youth".

Ash's Pikachu jumped onto Ash's shoulder and let out a content "Chu". Ash gave it a pat.

"So", Misty said. "How come you decided to stop by here in Cerulean?"

"Well, I figure I've already become the best trainer I can be, so I'm retiring. I need to get a real job and settle down. After all, I am twenty".

"Hmm…", Misty said. Then all of a sudden the ground had a violent shake.

"What was that!" Brock yelled, surprised.

"I don't know", Ash said. "Maybe we should go outside and check it out".

They stepped out the door to see what happened. They looked around the river filled town. Everyone was inside out of fear of that shake in the Earth. However, there was one man standing by the river bank. He had brown hair and a red leather jacket. He was reading a book with the title "Loveless" on it.

They walked toward him. "Who are you? You don't look familiar", Misty said.

"_When the war of the beasts brings about the world's end_", the man said in a calm but somewhat menacing voice, "_the goddess descends from the sky_".

"What?" Ash asked, confused.

"Hmm, I guess Loveless isn't that big a hit in this country. Pity…" said the man, and he looked across the river. "This war of the beasts, it is soon. You'd best prepare yourselves".

"Who are you?" asked Brock.

The man closed the book and turned his head slightly in the direction of Ash, Brock, and Misty and smirked. He then turned fully towards them and said "I am Genesis Rhapsodos, and I seek the gift of the goddess". A black wing shot out of his back. "Prepare yourselves, for the end is nigh". He shot into the sky and flew into the distance.

A man with short blond hair sat behind a desk, playing around with his revolver. As he tossed his gun into the air a man in a black suit with a red R entered the room.

"Commander Ocelot", said the man in black.

"Yes, what is it?" asked Ocelot.

"The attack is about to begin".

Ocelot put his revolver down on the desk and exhaled. "This had better work. He had better be telling the truth about what we can do with these things". He looked up at the man across the room. "Do you remember what happened to Giovanni, the last leader of Team Rocket?"

"Yes sir", said the man. "When that Cypher organization showed him a way to turn normal Pokemon into more powerful shadow Pokemon, he was…"

"Shot down", Ocelot interrupted. "He was taken for a fool. His Pokemon were stopped and he was tortured and killed for the crimes he had committed. What we need, and hopefully have is a creature stronger than a Pokemon". He turned his chair around and took out a small box. "You said that the attack is about to begin?"

"Yes, sir", said the man.

"Good", Ocelot said. He crushed the box. "Because now chaos has truly been released".

Genesis walked into a dark room with a giant chair facing away from him.

"Did you deliver the package", said the man sitting in the chair. He had a calm voice.

"Yes, I did. It was released, too, and as it was the ground shook".

"Good. The Hollows should arrive there soon".

"Yes, and my troops are positioned in place. We may soon have the power we seek".

"Looks like my partnership with you proved worthwhile", said the man in the chair.

"You haven't even seen the full benefits".


	2. Chapter 2

Pokemon: Hollow Meaning

Chapter 2: Shadows Fall

Author's note: As usual I don't own any copyrighted characters or anything in this fic. But I do own this story. Anyways, this chapter is sure to be more interesting than the last. I am putting out the first two chapters on the same day so that people won't read and be all like "this is terrible". Enjoy!

5:45 AM

Somewhere over the Viridian Forest

"You understand your mission, I assume", asked Officer Jenny, a policewoman with blue hair and a blue officer uniform. The man sitting on the bench nodded and took the cigar out of his mouth. He appeared to be a middle aged man and had brown hair held back by a bandanna.

"Make my way through the Viridian Forest to Team Rocket's headquarters and stop them from releasing the weapons of mass destruction they are rumored to have there", said the man, putting the cigar back in his mouth. His voice was gruff but sounded somewhat like water flowing through a river.

"And make sure you are not caught", said Officer Jenny.

"Got it", said the man.

"If you need help, call me on my radio. My frequency is 153.75. And whatever you do, don't die. We have to figure out whether it was Team Rocket that caused that massive tremor. If it was, it may already be too late".

"Let's hope it isn't".

"Good luck, I have faith in you, Snake. You're the only one in the PIKA (Police In Kritical Areas) unit that can do this operation, Operation Forest Fire".

Snake walked over to the door of the helicopter. He jumped out and released his parachute. He landed safely on the forest floor, drew his tranquilizer gun, and walked into the forest out of view. Jenny watched, worrying about the safety of this mission.

"War of the beasts", Brock said. "What do you think he meant by that? That strange man".

"I don't know", Ash said holding his chin. "But I don't like it".

"Normally I would be suspicious", Misty said. "But that was pretty weird when he grew that wing". Brock gave a thoughtful hum. Just then a scream pierced through the calm afternoon.

"What was that?" asked Ash.

"We should check it out! Hurry!" yelled Brock. They all ran to the source of the scream.

They arrived in a wide street with many houses to the left and a river to the right. In the middle of the street there was a massive green monster with a hideous mask and a hole in its chest. It was suspending Ash's rival Gary high into the air. "Let me go, you masked freak!" yelled Gary.

"**Mmm…", **said the monster. **"You will make a nice snack. You and those other powerful spirits lingering around your belt. Ha ha ha ha".**

"What the heck is that!" yelled Misty.

"Charizard! I choose you!" Ash yelled and threw out a red and white poke ball. A red light shot from the ball and a giant orange winged lizard with a flame at the end of its tail formed. "Charizard use flame thrower!" Ash yelled.

Charizard shot a pillar of flame onto the monster and, in surprise, it yelled and let go of Gary, who of course ran away.

"**Dammit! You made me lose my meal. Oh well, I suppose you guys are going to have to do**", said the monster. He lunged towards Charizard, but the flying lizard flew out of the way.

"CHARIZARD, USE BODY SLAM!" yelled Ash. Charizard slammed itself against the prone demon.

"**You're not bad**", said the monster. "**But you're also not good enough to beat me either**". The creature grabbed Charizard by the back, stood up and flung it against a building. The wall cracked and Charizard fell to the ground. "**Time for dinner!**" said the beast and started to advance on the wounded lizard.

In horror Ash started running to the monster. Brock and Misty were calling for Ash to come back. But that wasn't an issue, since when Ash was halfway to the monster a man with long black hair in a white robe suddenly appeared and pushed Ash onto the pavement.

"What do you think you're doing!" Ash yelled angrily.

"Stand back. You're nowhere near powerful enough to take on a Hollow", said the mysterious man. He reached for the sword at his side, pulled it out, and quietly said the word "Scatter". His blade turned into what were seemingly a million pink cherry blossoms, but when they quickly reached the creature, called a "hollow", it tore the thing into a bloody mess. The Hollow dissolved and Ash ran to his Charizard. He put it back into its ball and heaved a sigh of relief.

"You're a fool", said the mysterious man. "How can you expect to defeat a Hollow like that, with a mere, what you call, 'Pokemon'. You and your creatures may have enough spiritual energy to see them but you can't battle them and expect to win". He turned towards Ash and said, "Next time, wait for a Soul Reaper".

"What?" Ash asked.

"I don't have time to explain. Just remember what I told you", said the man. Then he suddenly vanished into thin air.

To Be Continued…


	3. Chapter 3

_Pokemon: Hollow Meaning_

_Chapter 3: Bitten by the Ocelot_

_Author's note: I don't own anything, I am the internet equivalent of a hobo, blah blah blah blah blah. Anyways, this chapter is going to focus more on Snake and his mission than with Ash. Of course other plot lines will have small appearances too… Enjoy! Oh, yeah, and please review! I want to know if someone is actually reading this and that I'm not entertaining an audience of none. I would also like story writing advice. Thank you!_

_Space_

_Genesis stood on top of the Silph Building in Saffron City, looking out across the horizon._

"_Angeal", he said. "I need your advice". The wind blew and standing behind and facing away from Genesis was the spirit of Angeal, a tall, broad man with long brown hair (darker than Genesis's) and, like Genesis, a wing coming out of his shoulder. However, this wing was white._

"_Hello, my old friend", said Angeal._

_Genesis closed his eyes and said "Good, you are here. I am requesting advice"._

"_What kind of advice do you need?", Angeal asked._

"_I fear that I may have started a war in this world", Genesis replied. Angeal closed his eyes and shook his head. "But I did it so that I might be able to bring down one of the most evil spirits in the universe. I'm wondering, Angeal. Is it worth it? Is what I did worth it?"._

_Angeal turned to face Genesis and Genesis did the same. "Genesis, you must learn to fight for yourself. You have probably put many lives in danger. Probably not the most honorable choice", Angeal said. He turned away. "But I don't think you have a choice but go through with it. Just remember, a man without honor…"_

"_Is no better than a monster, yes, Angeal, I know", Genesis interrupted._

_Angeal grinned. "Remember that", he said, "and you shouldn't have that much of a problem". Then after that last word, he vanished._

_Page Break_

_Snake was walking through the Viridian Forest, keeping his eyes open and his hands on his tranquilizer gun. He saw a member of Team Rocket walking around the forest with a Mightyena, a black and white dog Pokemon, by his side. Snake hid behind a tree and called Officer Jenny on the radio._

"_I see an enemy guard surveying the area", he said. "He has a Mightyena with him, and by the looks of it, I'd say it's about level twenty"._

"_Pokemon obey their masters. Try not to hurt any Pokemon. Take care of their masters and they should leave you alone. They are forced to work as slaves, and that is one of the reasons we must try to stop Team Rocket", said Officer Jenny._

"_Got it", said Snake. He looked back at the Team Rocket grunt. He noticed he was holding an handgun, so he would have to take care of him quickly and surely. He brought up his tranquilizer gun, aimed it for the minion's head, and fired. The grunt fell to the ground with a thud. The Mightyena sniffed him and then ran away. _

_Snake approached the unconscious man with his gun at the ready just in case. He got down and took the handgun from the man. It had a full clip. He checked in his pockets and found a bunch of extra ammunition. "Perfect", Snake said as he pocketed all of it._

_Snake carried on into the forest. He saw a building that was definitely the Team Rocket HQ. He jumped off of the small cliff that was in front of him to get on the same level as the building. He looked around. There were a bunch of fences surrounding the building, but the gate doors seemed to be open. The building itself was just a rectangular prism with a giant red R over the front. Strangely enough, there wasn't any security around the building. Snake proceeded towards the building. He passed through the gate that led into the area surrounding the building when the gate suddenly closed._

"_Prepare for trouble", said a female voice._

"_Hmm?", said Snake, surprised._

"_Make it double", said a different voice, this one male._

"_To protect the world from devastation", said the first voice._

"_To unite all people within our nation", said the second._

_A woman with long red hair stepped out from behind a pile of crates to the left, holding an assault rifle, and said, "Jessie"._

_Then a man with short purple hair stepped out from behind a pile of crates to the right, holding another assault rifle, and said, "James"._

"_Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light", said Jessie._

"_Surrender now, or… wait, what is my next line", asked James._

"_What? You don't know what our next line is? How long have we been saying this?" asked Jessie._

"_Well, we haven't really said it in a while. You kept making us say different things", said James._

_A small white cat with a golden oval jewel on his forehead jumped off of the building and said, "Yeah, Jessie, I've completely forgotten where my cue is"._

"_Shut up Meowth, it doesn't matter. We have to stop this crook from getting to Commander Ocelot", said Jessie._

"_Ocelot?" said Snake. That name sounded strangely familiar._

"_Hmm… so you've heard of him", said James._

"_No matter, this is where your journey ends", said Jesse. She raised her assault rifle and started firing. Snake did a somersault behind one of the piles of crates and hid behind it._

"_Hello there", said a voice from above him. He looked up and saw Meowth staring back at him. Meowth started scratching at Snake's face and Snake yelled in pain. He took out his tranquilizer gun and shot Meowth in the face. Meowth moaned and fell to the ground. Then he heard footsteps coming from the other side of the pile. Whoever was approaching him would be coming from his right, so Snake walked around the left side of the pile. When he made it around to the side where his assailant was coming from he saw James step to the side where Snake had tranquilized Meowth. Snake drew his handgun and walked towards where James was._

"_Meowth, wake up. This is no time to be sleeping", he heard James say. Snake snuck up behind James and shot him in the leg. James cried out in agony. Realizing that the loud sounds would attract attention, he tranquilized him. That shut him up. _

"_James, what's wrong?" Snake heard Jessie say. Snake ran out from behind the pile of boxes with his handgun out and pointed it at Jessie. "You", she said. "What did you do to James!" She started firing off her gun like crazy and Snake had to pay close attention so as not to be shot. He kept dodging until Jessie had to reload. She started to run behind the boxes to reload, but she wasn't fast enough. Snake shot her in the back and she fell without a sound. He knew that with all of the sound that had been made, guards would surely come out, so he found an empty cardboard box and hid in it. The guards did come out and survey the area. Snake looked out of a hole in the box and saw that they carried away Jessie, James, and Meowth into the building and then they all went inside. He got out of the box and entered the building._

_He walked down a hallway and into a reception room. There was a woman in the Team Rocket uniform sitting behind a desk at the other side of the room. Snake took out his tranquilizer gun and shot her in the head. Then he ran over to her and checked her pockets. He found an elevator card. He held onto it. He walked down a hallway next to the desk and found an elevator at the end of it. He ran to it and pressed the up button. As soon as he did, Team Rocket guards came from both sides of the hallway. Once they reached him one took away his guns and another restrained him. They walked him into the elevator and hit the button for the top floor. As soon as they reached their destination and the door opened, they pushed Snake out onto the floor. One of them walked over to Ocelot, who was sitting at his desk, and put Snake's guns on his desk._

"_Hello, Snake", said Ocelot. "Long time no see"._

_Page Break._

_Gary stood in an alley, trying to catch his breath. It's a good thing that I managed to escape the Hollow_, thought Gary. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a card with a boy with bright orange hair in a black robe with a big sword._ Otherwise I may not have been able to deliver this to my master_. On the top of the card it said Ichigo Kurosaki.

To be continued.


	4. Chapter 4

Pokemon: Hollow Meaning

Chapter 4: A Cloud on the Horizon

Author's Note: I don't own anything except for the story, you get the drill. In this chapter we meet yet another main character. That's about all I can say, I'm pretty much just making this chapter up as I go along. But, to make this less confusing, I am going to tell which characters we're following as the scene changes. As usual, enjoy!

Ash, Brock, Misty

Ash, Brock, and Misty ran through the alley Gary went through. They wanted answers. How come the Hollow had attacked him? Ash didn't trust Gary, and Pikachu was at the ready. His red cheeks were sparking with electric energy.

They came out on another street once they were out of the alley. Most people were still inside in shock of the tremor. Ash looked around and saw no sign of Gary.

"Shoot! He's gone", said Ash.

"Yes, the traitor you are looking for is far away now", said a voice.

Ash and the gang turned around quickly in surprise. The voice came from a man with spiky yellow hair wearing a one sleeved shirt that was made for battle and had certainly seen better days. He had bright blue eyes and was wielding a giant steel sword.

"Who are you?" Misty asked.

"Who cares?" said the man, shrugging.

"I care!" yelled Ash. "And if you're not gonna give me answers, I'll have Pikachu attack you".

The man smirked and crossed his arms. "Be my guest", he said.

Ash growled and said "Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!" After he said that a beam of lightning shot towards the mysterious man.

Almost immediately after Ash gave his command the man shouted "Thundaga!" and a wave of lightning way more powerful than Pikachu's attack shot from his sword. The two beams of lightning seemed to fight in midair, and Pikachu's eventually fell back to him. Pikachu was then grasped by the man's Thundaga attack. Pikachu let out a painful "Chu…" and collapsed to the ground. The man stopped his lightning and put his sword back in the sheath on his back.

Ash ran to his beloved Pokemon and picked him up. "Don't worry, you're okay now", he said. Pikachu opened his eyes and smiled, then they closed again.

"What are you!" asked Brock.

The man crossed his arms again and said "Just an ordinary guy, with a little Materia".

"Materia?" asked Misty.

"Yes. Materia is the Planet's energy crystallized. When you have it, it allows you to use strange and magical powers. I suspect that there is some in these Pokemon", the man explained. "That would probably be why they are able to use their powers".

"Mister, I want a rematch", said Ash.

The man started to laugh. "If you want to defeat me, then you can't just let your Pokemon fight for you. You have to fight with your Pokemon", he said. "If you were in a battle with one of those Hollow things and it managed to kill your Pokemon, then you would be screwed. Not to mention, it would be more effective to have to attacking one of those things than one, wouldn't it be?" The man turned around and reached into a pack that was behind him and took out a blue sword. "Here, take this mythril saber. I don't need it anymore". He walked over to Ash and handed it to him.

"Hey, what about us! We need to protect ourselves, too", said Brock.

"Screw off", said the man.

"How rude!" yelled Misty.

"Excuse me?" said the blond man, pointing his sword at her. "Do you want to test my patience?"

"Hey! You can't threaten my friends like that!" yelled Ash. "Charizard, go!" he threw out a Poke Ball and a red laser shot out, turning into the Charizard.

"Here we go", the man said under his breath.

Ash climbed onto his Charizard and told it to fly. They shot into the sky. "Bahamut" and shot out his hand. A giant dragon rose from the ground under Cloud's feet and they flew into the sky.

"What?" said Ash.

"You thought I'd give you the upper hand? I have summon Materia" said the man. Right after he said that a massive laser shot from Bahamut's mouth. Charizard dodged out of the way, but it barely missed him.

"Charizard, use flamethrower", Ash commanded. A column of flame shot from Charizard's mouth. Bahamut's wings shielded the mysterious man and then went back to their normal positions.

"If you want to beat me, you'll have to fight **with** your Pokemon", said the man.

"Charizard, fly closer to them", Ash said quietly. Charizard did so.

"What are you going to do now?" asked the man. Right after he asked that, Ash tackled him off of Bahamut. They fell towards the ground, and Ash pushed the other away. Charizard flew under Ash so that he landed on him.

"Charizard, fly right above that man and use flamethrower", said Ash. Charizard flew right over the man and shot out a pillar of flame towards the Earth. The man pointed his sword downward and it sunk into the ground, leaving the man pretty much undamaged. Then he looked up and saw the flames coming towards him.

"Damn", said the man as the fire washed over him. When the onslaught was done, Cloud was standing face down. He was covered in soot. He fell over on his back in exhaustion. He looked up and saw Bahamut dissolve in thin air. He looked down at its Materia and saw it glowing warmly. He smiled and laid back his head.

Ash and Charizard landed. Ash put Charizard back in its ball and ran over to the man. "Are you okay", he asked, holding out his hand.

The man took it and stood up. "Trust me, I've experienced worse", he said. He looked at Ash. "Not bad, but if I hadn't been going easy on you, this would have had a completely different ending".

"Going easy?" said Ash.

The man held out his hand. "The name is Cloud. Cloud Strife", he said.

Ash took his hand and said "Ash Ketchum".

Brock and Misty walked up to them. Brock said "Cloud, earlier you called Gary a traitor. Why is that?"

"I belonged to an organization called the Guardians. We were entrusted with guarding this land. Gary was a member of it, as well as a boy with bright orange hair named Ichigo Kurosaki. We were successful and felt that we were invincible. But then one day, a man named Pegasus joined us. We could tell there was something off about him. He said he had the power to turn his enemies into cards and keep them trapped in there. He proved to be useful to our operations, but then he turned on us and turned Ichigo into a card. He then gave it to Gary and said 'be sure to bring this to Master Ezina', and he ran off. Then that bastard Genesis Rhapsodos came and killed most of the others. Pegasus got down on his knees and begged that he be spared, but Genesis said that the information Pegasus held about the Prison Cards could be leaked and Ichigo released, so he put his red sword through Pegasus's chest. I fought Genesis and injured him bad enough that he had to retreat", explained Cloud.

"I knew I didn't like that Genesis guy", said Brock.

"You met Genesis?" Cloud asked.

"Yeah. He wasn't that far away. He warned us about a 'war of the beasts' and flew away", said Ash.

"Any idea where he went?" Asked Cloud.

"He didn't say anything about that", said Misty.

"Well, I know where Gary was going. He was heading to the Team Rocket HQ in the Viridian Forest".

"Let's go and get him!" Ash said.

To be Continued


	5. Chapter 5

Pokemon: Hollow Consequences

Chapter 5: The Memories

Author's Note: I don't own anything in this story except for the plotline. This chapter is way shorter than the others since I wanted to get one before my trip. Don't expect another chapter for another few days, if anyone is reading this. Yeah. Anyways, keep reviewing and reading. Don't think I have much else to say… Oh, yeah, except that I'm using Ocelot and Naked Snake from Snake Eater. That's about it. Enjoy.

Snake

"Ocelot!" said Snake.

"Hmm, so you do remember me", said Ocelot. He got up. "Do you know where you remember me from?" Snake grumbled. "I guess you don't", said Ocelot. "What a shame. I wanted you to be a member of The Memories, but you can't even remember how you know me".

"All I know is that I've been a member of the PIKA unit ever since I could legally shoot. I don't know how I recognize you. I've never seen you", said Snake.

"All lies. Fake memories created in your brain so you wouldn't be helplessly confused. You don't remember the battle at Groznyj Grad, or The Philosopher's Legacy, or even The Boss, do you", said Ocelot.

"They sound so familiar, but they mean nothing to me", said Snake.

Ocelot signaled for his guards to leave the room. Once they were gone he began to talk again. "Don't mean anything to you? Ha! That's what your real life was. I'm going to tell you something that I probably shouldn't. We don't belong here, you and me. We came from…", he was interrupted by an alarm going off.

Ocelot ran over to the window on the other side of the room and looked out. There was a massive crack in the sky. Two giant white hands were widening it and a giant white foot came out. It was massive and seemed to have a massive black cloak. There was a giant white mask on its face that had a long pointed nose. In front of the building some members of Team Rocket were firing at it and having their Pokemon attack.

"Dammit!" said Ocelot. "He said they wouldn't harm us, and we have a Menos in front of the HQ! We have to get out of here", he yelled, running over to his desk. He grabbed his revolver and put it back in his holster. "There's a heliport on top of this building. Take your guns and lets go!" Ocelot ran out the door.

Snake ran to the desk and picked up his own guns. Then he heard Officer Jenny's voice on the radio. "Snake, get the Hell out of there!" she yelled.

"I'm working on it", said Snake. He put away the radio and followed Ocelot. He didn't trust the guy, but he figured he stood a better chance against him than that giant monster. Once he got on the roof of the building he looked over at the beast. He was almost out now.

"Snake! Get over here! We don't have much time!" yelled Ocelot. Snake ran over to the helicopter and got in. They climbed into the sky, and the Hollow looked at the helicopter.

To be continued


	6. Chapter 6

Pokemon: Hollow Meaning

Chapter 6: Menos Grande

Author's note: I don't own… you. Anyways, This chapter is going to finish off what I started last chapter and maybe introduce new plot points or characters. Please enjoy, as well as review!

Snake

As the giant Hollow stepped through the portal, some painful shrieks echoed through the sky. He had stepped on some Team Rocket grunts. He looked up at the sky and opened up its mouth. A massive ball of light started to form in its mouth.

"Pilot, try to stay away from that thing!" yelled Ocelot. A giant beam of light shot from the Hollow's mouth and collided with the helicopter. Snake ran and jumped out of the helicopter just as a massive explosion brought the whole thing down. It was a massive fiery mass that fell to the forest.

Snake collided with some trees on his way down, but pretty much landed unscathed. He ran to the ruins of the helicopter to see if there were any survivors. There were only a bunch of bodies burnt so badly that they were unrecognizable. He looked up and saw the Menos standing far above the forest. He ran as fast as he could away from it. He jumped into a river ahead of him and let the water take him away. Gary was standing by the river. He looked down at Snake, then up at the Hollow. A smirk came over his face.

Genesis

Genesis was standing in the middle of Pallet Town, looking up the steps to the lab that belonged to Professor Oak. He walked up the steps slowly, but surely. He opened the door and looked around.

"Is there anyone here?" he asked.

"Hold on a moment", said the professor from another room. "I'll be right there", he said. He came stumbling into the front room carrying a few boxes. He was a very square man with grey hair in a white lab coat. He clumsily put the boxes in the corner of the room. He looked at Genesis. "How may I help you".

"I hear that you are the one who the people in this world go to in order to get their first Pokemon, which are great for battle", said Genesis.

"Yes, that is true. Do you want one?" Oak asked.

Genesis smirked. "You could say that", he said. He drew his red sword and pointed it at the professor. "Actually, give me all of them".

Oak threw up his hands. "What is all of this about?" he asked.

"Just give them to me", said Genesis. He disappeared for a second and reappeared behind the professor with his sword across his neck. "We don't want to make this into a big deal, do we".

Oak walked across the room to a closet door. He opened it and shelves of Pokeballs were revealed.

"Excellent", said Genesis. He brought the sword across the Professor's neck and let the body fall to the ground.

Ash

Ash, Misty, Brock, Pikachu, and Cloud were running out of Cerulean City. They were going along a river. After a few mile's jog they found themselves in Pewter City.

"Hmm… my favorite Nurse Joy resides here in my hometown…", muttered Brock.

"What?" Misty asked.

"Nothing!" yelled Brock. "Our Pokemon must be exhausted! How 'bout we take a break here and check out the Pokemon Center".

"Well, my Charizard is pretty beat after that battle", said Ash. "It sounds like a good idea to me".

"Maybe you forgot", said Cloud, irritated. "But we're pursuing an enemy right now. We can't let him get away. Are you just going to sit here while he runs away?"

"He has a point", said Ash. He looked at Misty and Brock. "Let's just heal our Pokemon and be on our way".

They walked into the Pokemon Center. Brock literally ran to the counter to see Nurse Joy.

"Why hello, Nurse Joy, you haven't changed a bit", Brock spat out nervously.

"Why, thank you", Nurse Joy said with a smile. "It's called a good plastic surgeon!"

Ash walked up to the counter and said, "Can you check on our Pokemon?"

"Sure! It will only take a few minutes. Just hand them to me!" said Joy. They handed her their Pokeballs. Ash looked back and saw Cloud leaning against a wall, with his arms crossed and eyes closed. He was growing impatient.

"Here you go!" she said, happily giving them back their balls.

Ash, Misty, and Brock left the Pokemon Center with Cloud trailing behind them.

"Well, that took long enough", Cloud said sarcastically.

"Keep your trousers on", said Ash. "We left didn't we?"

Cloud sighed angrily. Then he began to run and Ash and the gang followed.

Byakuya

Byakuya Kuchiki, the man who had helped Ash and the gang defeat the Hollow, was sitting in a room with a giant monotor. On the monitor there was an old man with a long white moustache, squinty eyes, and a bald head. He was wearing the same white robe as Byakuya.

"Have you found him, Byakuya?" asked the old man.

"I sensed his spiritual presence in an area known as Cerulean City. However, there was no trace of him", Byakuya said. "There was a Hollow attack, though".

"Hollows? Hmm… that is not good. Keep watch over the Kanto region and keep an eye out for Ichigo. He has taken something precious from me and cannot return it if he is missing. You know your mission. Carry it out", said the old man.

"Yes, Head Captain Yamamoto", said Byakuya. The screen blacked out.

To be continued


	7. Chapter 7

Pokemon: Hollow Meaning

Chapter 7: Gary's Revenge

Author's note: I don't own… well I'm out of ideas for this part so I'll just say Japan. As of writing this author's note I have no idea what is going to happen. I hope its good! As usual, enjoy!

Ash

Ash, Misty, Brock, and Cloud were running towards the forest. As they looked up, they saw the massive Menos Grande rising into the sky.

Ash, Misty, and Brock gasped in surprise while Cloud just stood there observing the scene coolly.

"Is that a Hollow?" Ash asked. Byakuya Kuchiki suddenly appeared at his side.

"It is a Menos Grande", said Byakuya.

Ash yelled and fell back in surprise. "You again", he said. "Don't do that, you're gonna give me a heart attack!"

Byakuya gave Ash an irritated look and he shut up. Something told Ash he didn't want to get on this guy's bad side. "A Menos Grande is a collection of weaker Hollows into a more powerful one. There is no way any of you could take it on and live. However, there is another massive amount of spiritual power here. That is the bigger problem. I can also sense… his", said Byakuya.

Cloud stepped towards him. "You mean Ichigo", he said.

Byakuya looked at him, facial expression unchanging but a hint of surprise in his voice when he said, "You know him?"

"Yeah", Cloud said simply.

"Who are you", asked Byakuya.

"Cloud Strife", Cloud said.

"My name is Byakuya Kuchiki", Byakuya said. "I will accompany you into the forest. I have to get closer to the Menos to attack him. That strong spiritual presence is hindering even my ability".

So then they walked through the forest. They were surrounded by lush green scenery filled with trees and bushes. Little Pokemon could be seen scurrying through the underbrush. They were all a little nervous, except for Byakuya and Cloud. They weren't nervous because they had both taken on worse opponents.

After a couple hours they could see the feet of the Menos Grande.

"I think I can take him on now", said Byakuya.

"Do you really think so?" Gary's voice shouted through the air.

"Gary!" said Brock.

"Show yourself, coward!" Cloud yelled.

Gary appeared out of thin air right in front of the Menos Grande.

"Who are you?" Byakuya asked.

"The name's Gary Oak. Nice to meet you…Byakuya Kuchiki!" Gary said.

Byakuya drew his sword. "How do you know who I am?"

"I know everything now, in this state", he said. He waved his hand through the air and a white Hollow mask appeared. He put it on. "I am a Vizard now, thanks to Lord Ezina!" He held his hand up in the air and struck it down. A silver sword appeared in his hand.

"Impossible", muttered Ash.

"Something tells me this is going to be harder than I thought", Cloud said.

"Enough talk. Now we fight", said Byakuya. He ran towards Gary and struck with his sword. Gary blocked it without a sweat. He laughed maniacally.

"You think you can beat me, Soul Reaper!" Gary yelled. He disappeared. Byakuya shifted his eyes behind him and jumped forward just as Gary appeared out of thin air and slashed right where he was standing. "Not bad", Gary said.

Cloud ran towards Gary, jumped high into the air, and quickly brought down his sword. Gary shot his hand back and clutched the sword in mid swing, suspending Cloud and his Buster Sword in mid air. "Trying to sneak up on me", Gary said. "What a foolish mistake" he flung Cloud to the ground.

"Pikachu! Use thunderbolt!" Ash yelled. Pikachu zapped Gary, but the lightning bounced all around him.

"Ha! You call that lightning!" Gary said. "Take a bite of this", he said, shooting lightning at Ash, Brock, Misty, and Pikachu. They all managed to jump out of the way, except for Misty. She lay on the ground, blackened and charred.

Ash ran to Misty. "Misty!" he yelled. "Misty, are you okay".

Misty looked up at Ash and said "Don't worry about me, Ash". She shuddered in pain. "I'll be fine. Just take care of Gary".

"Don't worry", said Ash. "I'll take care of him and come right back".

Ash stepped away from Misty. "Go, Charizard!" he yelled. He threw the ball out and Charizard came from the red light. He and Pikachu jumped onto Charizard and floated into the air.

"I can't take any more of this!" Brock yelled. "Go! Onix!" Brock threw out a Pokeball and out of the red laser came a serpentine creature made out of boulders. Brock climbed on its back and headed towards Gary.

"Pokemon, huh?" Gary said. "Thanks for reminding me", he said. "Go! Blastoise!" he yelled. He threw out a pokeball and a giant blue turtle with cannons coming out of its shell and a yellow underbelly appeared from the laser.

Blastoise looked up at Gary and said "Toise?"

"Take care of the ones on the ground. I'll deal with Ash in the sky", Gary said. He rose into the sky and Ash went towards him.

Byakuya

Byakuya, Cloud, Brock, and his Onix stood facing Gary's Blastoise. It was obvious that this one was much larger than a normal Blastoise, but that was the only abnormal thing about it.

"Here's what we're going to do", said Cloud. "I'll annoy it by attacking its shell, Byakuya, try to distract it. Brock, when you see an opening, command your Pokemon to slam right into that that thing". Everyone agreed with this plan.

Cloud ran as fast as he could, avoiding the blasts of water from the cannons coming out of the Blastoise's shell. Once He got close enough, he jumped as high as he could and landed right behind it. Then he started slashing at its shell. The Blastoise growled in annoyance and tried to turn around and swipe at Cloud, but he always dodged. Then Byakuya started vanishing and reappearing, using a technique he called "Flash Stepping". The oversized turtle started looking around and around, starting to get dizzy. That was when Brock and his Onix rushed forward and bashed right into its underbelly.

The Blastoise fell backwards and rolled a little bit, but then got up and let loose a massive pulse of water towards Brock and his Onix. It collided with them and Onix went flying. They slammed into a tree and fell to the ground. "Onix, return", Brock said weakly. He held out the Pokeball and a red laser engulfed Onix and went back into the ball. Then Brock fell unconscious.

However, that wasn't how it ended. Right after the Blastoise released that shot, he needed a second to breathe. In that second Byakuya flash stepped in front of the Blastoise and stuck his sword into its gut.

"Blas…toise" said the turtle. It fell to the ground, raised its head, and fainted.

"That wasn't too bad", said Cloud.

"Cloud, can you fly?" Byakuya asked, looking to the sky.

"Yeah, why?" responded Cloud.

"I think Ash may need our help", Byakuya said.

Ash

Ash was floating in the air on his Charizard, with his Pikachu by his side. Gary was floating in the air menacingly. "This is it, Ash", said Gary. "Time to settle the score once and for all".

"Bring it on, Gary", Ash said, drawing his sword.

Gary started laughing again. "You don't think you can win, do you?" he said. Gary floated back a little until he was standing on top of the Menos Grande. "You don't stand a chance!" The Hollow opened its mouth and light started to gather in it.

"Not good", said Ash.

To be Continued


	8. Chapter 8

_Pokemon: Hollow Meaning_

_Chapter Eight: Sky Fight_

_Author's Note: Wow, that last chapter was pretty epic. Makes sense, since it was chapter 7 and Final Fantasy 7 was epic. By the way, if you are reading this, REVIEW! Let me know that someone is enjoying this as much as I am. Even if you aren't a part of this site, I've allowed reviewing by anonymous readers. Just say something! Anyways, the only thing I own is the final part of this epic battle. Enjoy!_

_Ash_

_The light kept growing stronger in the mouth of the Menos until finally it burst out in a beam. Ash and Charizard managed to fly out of the way. Ash commanded Charizard to use flame thrower and a pillar of flame shot out at Gary. Gary simply held out his hand and absorbed the fire._

"_Ha! You are still the same loser I remember, Ash! You can't even beat me!", Gary taunted. He shot his hand in Ash's direction and the fire Charizard had just shot went right back at them, except it was blue. Charizard instinctively shot a flamethrower right back at it, and the two forces were equal. _

"_C'mon, Charizard, you can do it!" said Ash. Slowly, Charizard's red flame started to overcome Gary's blue flame. Gary smirked in amusement. Then Charizard's flame reached Gary and he couldn't be seen beneath the flames. _

"_Charizard, stop", said Ash. Charizard stopped the inferno and as the smoke began to clear, Gary could be seen still standing on the Menos, unfazed._

"_How pathetic", said Gary in disgust. "While your Charizard has the force to break through my flames, it is still not enough to damage me. You'd might as well quit, Ash, because you can't scratch me"._

"_But maybe I can", said Byakuya's voice out of nowhere. Gary looked to the left with his eyes. This could barely be seen under his mask, though. Gary jumped into the air just as Byakuya appeared and sliced right where Gary's legs were. He then disappeared again._

_Just as Byakuya disappeared, Cloud and Bahamut silently rose from behind Gary. Gary looked behind himself slowly as he noticed the massive shadow cover him. He yelled in surprise as Bahamut fired a giant laser at Gary. The Menos Grande screeched in pain but there were no sounds from Gary. When the firing was done, Gary was stumbling around on top of the massive Hollow._

"_You're starting to piss me off", Gary said. "And no good can come from that!" He jumped into the air and prepared his sword to slice Cloud in half. _

"_Scatter", whispered Byakuya. Ash watched as his sword turned into a million cherry blossoms and rushed towards Gary. The blossoms collided with Gary's sword and sent him flying back onto the massive Hollow. The blossoms then rushed towards Gary and collided with him and the Hollow. The Hollow swiped his hand and the balance threw Gary off into the forest. _

_Byakuya appeared next to Ash. "He's not did yet, but he is out of the way for the moment", he said. "Before he comes back up, we must take care of the Menos. Look behind you". _

_Ash looked behind him. He was staring at Viridian City, the city where he received his final gym badge back in Kanto. "While we've been fighting, it has been inching its way to Viridian!" exclaimed Ash._

"_Yes, Gary had been planning to demonstrate his new powers on the people of Viridian using the Menos. We have to take care of this massive Hollow before it can exert its force on those people", Byakuya said._

_Ash grinned, put his hand on his hat, and said "Got it". Then his Charizard flew in and started blasting its flamethrower. Pikachu was also zapping the Menos, and Ash was slashing it with his sword. The Hollow tried to get them back by hitting them, but Charizard always managed to dodge. Cloud was doing the same thing on his Bahamut, and Byakuya was standing farther away from the battle commanding his cherry blossom like blades to attack. _

_Cloud flew around the Hollow until it was facing its front. "Alright, its time to finish this!" he yelled. He then jumped off of Bahamut, bringing down his sword. He created a giant gash from the Hollow's mask to toe. Then Menos stepped back a little, screeched, and then dissolved. Ash and Byakuya went down to where Cloud had landed. _

_They were standing there when Gary walked out from behind the trees, clapping. "Bravo", he said. "While you didn't take me out, you managed to take out the Menos Grande"_

"_Where is Ichigo!" yelled Cloud, drawing his Buster Sword._

"_Right here, on this card", Gary said, taking out the card of Ichigo Kurosaki. "I probably shouldn't, but that was pretty impressive. Here, take it". He threw the card at Ash, who caught it. Gary disappeared._

_Genesis_

"_Did you take care of the professor and take his Pokemon", asked the man in the chair._

"_A child could have done it", said Genesis._

"_Good", said the man. "How are our scientists doing locating Spirit S?"_

"_They have pinpointed its location. I shall send my troops out to get it", said Genesis._

"_Where is it, exactly. This is the most crucial key to my plan", said the man._

_Genesis looked up at the back of the chair and said, "It is a small town, much like the one I came from. It is called Pallet Town"._

_To be Continued_


End file.
